


What He’s Gotta Do

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Snippets of Sadness and Angst [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jim has to sacrifice himself again.





	What He’s Gotta Do

“Scotty! Get down there and stop the Captain from doing something stupid!” Ordered a terrified Leonard McCoy. The Enterprise was almost dead in space, crippled by vicious bombardment, weapons disabled, shields almost gone, and Jim had suddenly taken off, handing command to Spock. Len knew right then that his best friend was gonna try something foolhardy to save the day. 

“I’m so sorry, Doc,” Came Scotty’s pain filled voice. “He’s already got a shuttle and escaped the bay. Had no idea he was coming this way.” 

Sure enough, a shuttle shot out around the crippled ship and began making a beeline toward the enemy vessel. 

“Hail him,” Spock ordered. 

Uhura didn’t have to be told twice and soon Jim’s face appeared on screen, looking grim and determined. 

“Captain, what are you doing?” The first Officer inquired.

“What I have to do, Spock,” Jim said, jaw clenched, which meant he wasn’t going to change his mind. “The only way to keep this whole ship from being destroyed is to get up under it and detonate the unstable belly. We’re disabled and sitting ducks at this point.” 

“No!” Exploded Leonard frantically. “We need you here, Jim. You’ve already pulled this act once. This one, there’s no coming back from.”

Jim’s eyes softened and grew sad as he looked at his friend. 

“I know, Bones. But it’s my responsibility and you know it. I’m sorry for causing you pain, but there’s no other choice.”

“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few,” Spock put in in a flat voice.

“Right.” Jim responded approvingly. “Now I don’t have much time, so I need you all to listen closely. Don’t let this tear you apart. I want to die knowing my crew is going to keep being the best in the Fleet. It was an honor to serve with you. Spock, live long and prosper. Uhura, keep on being amazing. Scotty, be good to our lady and make her good as new. Sulu, thanks for always steering us right. Bones.......” 

Jim’s voice cracked and everybody cleared their throats and tried to give them as much privacy as they could. 

“It’s been great, Bones,” he finally said wistfully. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Take care of yourself.”

“I’ll try, Jim,” Len choked out, tears welling up as he locked eyes with Jim one last time. “But If you think I’m staying on this death trap without you, well, you’re wrong.” 

“Wherever you end up, they’ll be lucky to have you,” the Captain told him with a fond smile. “Thanks for putting up with me.” 

Leonard nodded, unable to speak through the anguish welling up inside him. 

“I’ve gotta go and wreck their asses now,” Jim said, “It’s been real. Kirk out.” 

With that the feed cut off and the shuttle picked up speed, nimbly evading the enemy fire and disappearing underneath it. Seconds later, a fireball erupted and the massive ship began disintegrating, Jim’s final triumphant yell lost in the emptiness of space.


End file.
